Conversations, sulking and Ice cream
by G-17writa
Summary: "Do you not like Ice cream Zero?" oneshot for Ben4Kevin. Complete


**_Oneshot for Ben4Kevin_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight_**

**_Warnings: KXZ mentions of TXS OOCNESS_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Conversations, sulking and Ice cream<span>**

A blackened aura surrounded a pouting handsome brunette, sitting crossed legs on his black satin sheets. On the brunette lap was a nearly empty tub of double chocolate fudge ice cream drizzled with blood sauce. He scrapped the last bit of ice cream onto his large silver spoon. Kaname moaned, eyes closing, savoring the freezing treat. He sighed and threw the container on a ready mounting pile of empty ice cream tubs.

Kaname was clearly depressed and ice cream was a must have when feeling on a low.

The reasons for Kaname's depressed mood? Try asking the stupid hot headed silver haired hunter.

Kaname found him so annoying… annoyingly sexy, that is. Kaname was fed up. He _really_ needed to get_ laid_.

Kaname had not slept in weeks and was now suffering, he was positive there were bags under his eyes and the cold showers were hardly what he would call relaxing.

Why would Kaname even need cold showers? Because of the dreams that had plagued him, for nearly two whole months. Zero's gasps, his naked flesh, the hunter's cute begging for Kaname to take him hard, fast and roughly. With those thoughts, Kaname was beginning to become uncomfortable because of the slight hardening of his sex.

Damn it all to hell, Kaname hurriedly began to think of things that would disgust him.

'_Let's see Chairman Cross in drag? Hmm no that won't do he'd pull it off. Yagari in a sparkly dress? Now that's just plain hilarious.' _

Kaname chuckled at the thought; he could see Yagari in a dress, a disgruntled expression on his face, standing there death glaring. It would be priceless.

A knock on his door distracted Kaname from his musings.

In entered his second in command and close friend, Takuma. The blonde glanced at his dorm leader and saw him in silk white pajamas, asked "Feeling better?"

"Nooooo." Kaname moaned as he lay back on his bed, arms thrown over his eyes.

Instantly Takuma regretted asking the question as Kaname returned to his depression or as he liked to call it sulking. Takuma rolled his eyes. Kaname was quite famous for his sulking. Sighing, he walked towards his leader and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's this about Kaname?" asked Takuma gently.

Kaname stayed silent.

"Come on Kaname tell me?"

Kaname shook his head refusing to answer. Arching a blonde eyebrow at Kaname child like behavior, Takuma decided to tell him that he knew all about the pureblood's desire for the hunter prefect.

"I know all about you're lusting for Zero."

Kaname gasped, sitting up looking distraught.

"Am I that obvious?"

"No."

Takuma bit his lip and wondered if he should tell the pureblood how he came about the knowledge. It was very embarrassing. Takuma had entered Kaname's room while he was showering and had heard the pureblood jerking off in the shower, moaning the prefect's name. He had quickly scarpered out the room.

"Then how do you know?" Kaname demanded, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"haha… friend intuition?" Takuma giggled nervously, as his friend eyes narrowed further. Boy was Kaname scary.

Takuma yelped as Kaname threw himself at Takuma crying out "what am I to do? He hates me."

Takuma was bewildered by his friend, who was sitting on his lap, crying on his shoulders. This was not normal Kaname behavior. Takuma wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, returning the hug. He rocked slightly, as he consolingly stroked Kaname's brunette locks.

"No he doesn't hate you, Kaname."

"Lies… is it because I'm ugly?" sobbed Kaname.

"No. Don't be silly you're handsome. Absolutely gorgeous." Takuma stated, rubbing his friend back.

Takuma was alarmed; the pureblood was acting way out of character. Dare he say he was acting like a girl on her menstrual cycle pms-ing.

Kaname nodded his head in agreement. Of course he knew he was not ugly but actually very handsome. He had to fight off potential suitors all the time with noble vampires, humans and even hunters desiring him.

'Really Zero ought to feel lucky that I even glanced in his direction' thought Kaname indignantly. Then why the hell was the hunter not accepting him? Kaname had dropped hints and outright asked him- to be rejected. He could not believe it. For God sake, he was the most eligible bachelor in vampire society due to being a Kuran.

"Why couldn't I fall for you?" Kaname mumbled his voice a little muffled from burying his face into Takuma's neck.

The noble smiled "Because it could never work out. We'd be too busy fighting for top position and besides that I love Shiki."

"You top?" asked Kaname suprisedly.

"Yeah. Why?"

He didn't about Takuma being a seme. Kaname could not be blamed for his assumptions as his friend didn't exactly give off any dominant vibes.

"Oh God." Kaname whispered distraughtly. The answer was staring him in the face since the beginning. Is that the reason why Zero rejected him? Because he was a seme.

"What is it?" Takuma asked, leaning back to glance at the upset pureblood.

"I think I know the problem. It because Zero is a seme."

"Oh uhm... it not certain is it. You don't know for definite." said Takuma.

"Would it be so bad if you were the submissive one?"

Kaname gaped in shock at his friend. Seriously what on earth was his friend suggesting? It was simply scandalous.

"Do I look like an uke to you?" asked Kaname imperiously.

Takuma bit his lip, wishing he had kept his mouth shut as Kaname done a 380 on him. Despite his earlier display of ukish behavior and the pureblood sitting on his lap, now with Kaname glaring down at him, he looked every part the seme. Clearly Kaname was bi-polar. The conversation was beginning to become uncomfortable and Takuma decided he needed to get out.

"Of course not!" Takuma stated vibrantly, gently picking the pureblood off his lap and onto the bed. He stood up and glanced at his wristwatch, waving "Haha would you look at the time. I have to be off now. Toodles."

"Takuma"

The blonde stopped, dread pooling his stomach as tilted his head to glance at the pureblood, whose brown locks were covering his expression.

"Yeah?" asked Takuma, gripping the golden door knob tightly. Kaname was going to kill him.

As the minutes began to tick by with Kaname yet to move or say a word, Takuma was beginning to turn into a nervous wreck. He was sweating profusely; clearly Kaname was going to kill him.

The pureblood lifted his face and stared at Takuma.

"K..Kaname?" stuttered Takuma.

"Mint or strawberry?"

"What?" asked the noble confusedly.

"Ice cream. I can't make up my mind on which flavor to have."

Takuma collapsed on the floor in disbelief and relief. Kaname was thinking on which flavor to have? Damn he thought Kaname was deliberating on how to kill him.

"Are you okay?"

Kaname was concerned as he watched his friend lift himself off the floor and dust himself.

"I'll send you both flavors. Okay?"

Kaname nodded his head in agreement as his friend shut the door behind him.

(~_LINE BREAK~_)

_Kya! kya! Idol sempai!_

"SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GET DETENTION FOR A MONTH." shouted Zero at the day class fan girls. He decided that enough was enough. The girls were annoying and his head was thumping with all their screaming. With his arms crossed, he glared at them till they quietened down. He sighed, grateful for the temporary silence. The bloodsuckers were not even out yet and his head was already banging. Zero closed his eyes as his hunter senses signaled the night class arrival and thought 'dear God, here we go. there's no stopping the screaming banshees'. The gate creaked open.

_3 2 1 _

_KYAAA!_

Zero shook his head these girl's were damn predictable. He turned his head to watch the disgusting display of grace, beauty and class from the vampires. His violet eyes narrowed as watched he watched the short, blonde blue eyed vampire Aidou charm the thick day class girls.

"Hello my lovelies! Did you miss me?"

"YES" chanted the girls.

"Really! who missed me the most?"

"Me"

"No she's lying I have."

"No she missed Wild sempai more."

"Why you lying cow."

The night class shook their heads at Aidou childish antics as fights broke out amongst the girls.

With Aidou captivating everyone's attention, no one despite a blonde haired green eyed noble noticed the hunter struggling to break out of his captors embrace.

Takuma hoped his friend knew what he was doing.

(~_LINE BREAK~_)

As the door was shut, the brunette released a panting Zero who shouted "KURAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Talk? Talk? Are you fucking out of your mind? You felt the need to kidnap me to talk." Zero scathingly said.

The pureblood remained silent observing the flush on Zero cheeks. He looked cute and Kaname could not wait to ravish him.

"Kuran are you listening to me?" asked Zero hands on hips. The pureblood's eyes were a bit glazed over and he clearly wasn't paying any attention to what Zero was saying. A vein popped out on the side of Zero head.

_'Stupid pompous pureblood.'_

At first when being forced into Kuran's bedroom, Zero was too distracted by the pureblood to check out his surrounding. He gaped in shock as he glanced around the room. A mountain pile of Ice cream tubs scattered the room. It was intriguing and slightly disconcerting at the same time. Zero wondered what was up with pureblood. he didn't take him up as the messy type or to even have a sweet tooth.

"Kuran I don't know why I want to know but why do you have so many Ice cream tubs in your room?"

"Because they help relieve me from depression and the heartache that you have causedme." responded the brunette.

"When did I cause you 'heartache' Kuran?" the prefect sighed as he gripped his silver hair with frustration.

"You rejected me when I asked you out?"

"Asked me out?" Zero snorted in disbelief as he sardonically said "I would hardly class being asked if 'I fancy a fuck' the same as asking out."

"It's not?" asked Kaname quietly as he peered through his bangs to stare at the hunter.

Zero was stumped. the pureblood looked and sounded so childlike, dare he say he looked cute.

"No it's not."

Zero watched the pureblood walk towards him. He tensed as the brunette stopped just before him, falling to his knees, wrapping his arms around Zero's waist.

"Forgive me? Please." begged the brunette, glancing up to stare at the hunter.

Zero felt his anger and tension melting as he stared into watery chocolate colored eyes. Damn he was weak when it came to eyes. Yuuki used hers on him all the time to get her way around him. He raised his hand and awkwardly tapped the brunette's head.

"There there. I forgive you Kuran."

"You do?" asked a hopeful looking Kaname.

"Yeah." smiled Zero.

Who knew the pureblood had a cute side?

"Zero would you please allow me the chance to ask you out on a date?" asked Kaname a pink blush marring his cheeks.

Zero was doubtful about agreeing to go out on a date with the pureblood. How could he say no? as he stared down into sparkling brown eyes, Zero could not find it in himself to shatter such a hopeful expression. He nodded and was glomped by the pureblood.

"Thank you Zero." whispered Kaname into the hunter's ears, as he tightened his embrace.

"So where are you taking me for our first date?" Zero asked amusedly, trying to ease the emotional atmosphere. Kaname took a step back and smirked deviously at the hunter.

"Well how about now?"

The brunette pushed the prefect towards his king size bed.

Lying on top of the shocked hunter, pinning both hands on either side of the silver head. Zero looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry Zero. Just to let you know I am the seme in this relationship." stated Kaname authoritively.

Kaname rolled off a frozen Zero and from the bedside cabinet grabbed a tub of chocolate mint Ice cream and two silver spoons.

"Let's eat."

Kaname tilted his head and frowned in confusion, as Zero had not moved from his position.

"Zero do you not like Ice cream?" asked Kaname nervously.

(~_LINE BREAK~_)

The night class jumped in surprise as pained screamed echoed the grounds. The scream sounded a lot like their pureblood leader.

Takuma stood up and asked the teacher "May I leave?"

The teacher nodded and Takuma quickly exited the class ignoring the gossip whispering amongst his classmates.

He exited the building to see a fuming looking Zero walk past and Kaname who's hair was covered in mint colored liquid which was dripping onto his white uniform.

"Did it not go well?"

The pureblood glared at his friend and the pureblood looked hilarious. Takuma could not help himself, he burst out laughing.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Ben4Kevin- Anyway sorry for taking some time as the dreaded migraine had hit me and I now felt much better to finish it. I hoped you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please Review.**


End file.
